(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vision based inspection tool for autonomous setting of an initial origin of an automation machine tool, and more particularly, to a built-in type of vision based inspection tool for autonomous setting of an initial origin capable of improving setting precision of a current automation machine tool that depends on initial setting and increasing productivity depending on individual automatic setting by automatically sensing a machining origin in order to perform initial machining and re-machine an existing workpiece using an automation machine tool and compensating for the machining origin to eliminate a time required for setting machining origins for various shapes in a jog mode.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When machining is performed using an automation machine tool, a work of manually newly setting a machining origin at the time of performing initial machining and re-machining of an existing workpiece is required, which has a negative influence on machining precision and productivity.
The machining origin indicates a machining start point of a workpiece corresponding to each axis after a machine tool returns to a machine origin in a machining process using the machine tool. The work of setting the machining origin indicates work in which a worker should always contact a workpiece and a tool with each other at a low speed in a jog mode with respect to a new workpiece, and measure and set a relative distance from a machine origin of each axis to the workpiece. Initial position coordinates generated at the time of performing this work has a direct influence on machining precision of the workpiece, and a time delay acts as a representative factor deteriorating productivity. Furthermore, in a current method, friction between the workpiece and the tool is set based on only a visual sense and an auditory sense of the worker, such that there is a limitation in precisely measuring the machining origin, which is a representative factor causing an error in a shape of a product after the machining is performed. Therefore, this manual work should necessarily be eliminated in order to secure productivity and remove the error in the shape of the product.
An attempt to replace the manual work of the machining origin appearing in a machining process of the machine tool with automatic work has been conducted. Conventionally, automatic work of automatically detecting a dimension of a shape of a workpiece by attaching an image sensor to a chuck used in an automatic tool changer (ATC) and obtaining an image of a shape of a machining workpiece at the previous machining origin in real time after the machine tool returns to the machine origin was performed to remove a time delay due to the manual work.
Meanwhile, as existing automatic origin compensation work, a method of automatically setting a machining origin by inputting dimension information of a tool input to the ATC and dimension information of a new workpiece has been representatively used. However, in this method, in the case in which an error is present in the input dimension information of the workpiece and in the case in which an aligning error with each axis occurring when the workpiece is engaged with a vise is present, even though the error is in an allowable range, the machining origin will inevitably have an error.